Psicoanálisis
by K-RO
Summary: NaruSasu.Intento de crack. A Itachi le pareció que las ansias de Sasuke estaban mal dirigidas; tal vez si usaran otro enfoque.


_**Pairing: **__NaruSasu, Itachi en medio; KakaIru implícito; Akatsuki haciendo barra._

_**Category: **__Shounen Ai, AU [tal vez] Crack [eso espero], un poco de OoC [un montón en realidad] Mpreg [Implícito]_

_**Raiting: **__K _

_**Disclaimer: Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Summary****: **

Sasuke apareció; todo arrogancia y mal genio incluido; se hizo a un lado el pesado flequillo que le cubría los ojos negros. Itachi estaba seguro de que Sasuke se había pasado una buena hora alaciándose el cabello.

Hizo una anotación a la tabla que sostenía en las manos.

_Uke_

_

* * *

_

**Psicoanálisis**

**One-Shot**

**By K-RO**

—

—

Itachi tamborileó los dedos en el elegante escritorio de pino; a su alrededor, muchas fotografías de papá Freud* lo miraban reprobatorios por su nulo avance en el negocio.

Intentó pensar que era lo que estaba mal. No era él. Sea lo que fuese, no era él. Definitivamente no era él.

Quizá fuera el ambiente. Una cueva oscura y habitada por un puñado de _shinobis_ de clase _S _no debía ser una buena propaganda.

Pero el sitio tenía su encanto, y la renta era barata; casi ni le molestaban los escorpiones de Sasori, y ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las cíclicas explosiones de Deidara.

De echo, estaba tan acostumbrado, que incluso ya era aburrido. No tenia más entretenciones que perseguir Bijuus y arrasar clanes, y esas eran actividades que –Aunque muy entretenidas– No llenaban todo su curriculum.

Así que tomó un curso por correspondencia de psicoanálisis. Le había ido muy bien en realidad, tenía muchas mentes desequilibradas que analizar en sus tareas.

Incluso su tesis se tituló _Akatsuki; ¿Ninjas renegados o críos de parvulario?_

Si. Definitivamente todo iba bien hasta ahí.

Después de recibir su titulo –Que se hallaba orgullosamente colgado junto a las fotos de Freud– decidió que era hora de emprender un negocio. Montaría una clínica psiquiátrica. Incluso contrató a Konan como recepcionista –Grandes cantidades de dinero fueron invertidas para ello–.

A partir de entonces las cosas no sucedieron como debían.

Sus compañeros de Akatsuki hicieron la prueba –Fueron obligados– de ser sus primeros pacientes.

Pasó un largo rato con Kisame; hablando de cómo había sido rechazado desde su infancia por su aspecto de tiburón; y de cómo esperaba encontrar en Akatsuki el respeto y el cariño familiar que no tuvo en su momento. Hoshigaki acabó meciéndose en el diván, echo un mar de llanto y declarándole su amor*.

Lo sacó aprisa de su consultorio, resuelto a no volver a intentar algo así de nuevo, también dispuesto a no volver a pegar un ojo cuando saliera con él en alguna misión.

El siguiente fue Sasori; luego de diez minutos, llegó a la conclusión de que su _complejo de Edipo* _con su abuela no tenia remedio. Lo dejó marchar.

A Deidara ni siquiera quiso verlo. Si tuviera la más minima intención de hablar con el acerca de _el arte es una explosión, _podría hacerlo en cualquier oscuro pasaje de la cueva, sin arriesgarse a que hiciera estallar todo su elegante mobiliario nuevo, el cual había sido comprado a crédito, y que ni siquiera había terminado de cancelar.

Kakuzu lo acusó de cobrar demasiado; así que se sentó y habló y habló acerca de dinero sin detenerse por dos horas, luego se fue sin pagar.

Hidan intentó por todas las formas convertirlo a la religión _Jashin. _Pero Itachi ya estaba satisfecho haciéndose culto a si mismo. Viendo que era improbable encontrar un nuevo acolito a la _masacre total, _se largó.

Zetsu y el conversaron sobre jardinería –La única conversación con sentido que había tenido hasta ese momento– Pero cuando el hombre planta empezó a hablar acerca de cómo sus plantas carnívoras podrían _tragarlo _con todo y capa, supo que la consulta había terminado.

Tobi e Itachi se miraron un largo rato –_Sharingan_ incluido– al final; el de la mascara dijo "_Tobi es un buen chico". _Itachi contestó "_Itachi es un buen chico también". _Y ambos salieron tan campantes.

El último de la lista fue Pein. El pelirrojo megalómano se cruzo de brazos en su silla –Se negó a sentarse en el diván, un Dios tiene que mantener la espalda recta y la frente en alto– Y miró a Itachi como quien ve una cucaracha.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó_._

–Hablar sobre tus _piercings_ –Itachi acotó – Lo tuyo sobrepasa lo que es normal, y Konan se queja de que es molesto ¿Sabes lo que es_Estigmatofilia*_?

Pein volvió a enfocar sus ojos en él, con todo y _Rin'negan_; e Itachi supo que no, que no lo sabía, y no, no le interesaba tampoco. Mal por él, se perdía de toda su vasta sabiduría.

—

* * *

—

Habiendo terminado con todos los Akatsuki, esperó que otras personas ajenas a su circulo de la maldad llegaran a que él –Genio entre los genios– Resolviera sus problemas existenciales*.

Y es entonces cuando llegamos a esta escena. Uchiha Itachi golpeando suavemente la madera.

Hubo tres golpecitos en la puerta, luego Konan entró e hizo un anuncio –Tu hermano ha venido a verte.

Ah, Sasuke. Siempre supo que su hermano pequeño tenía zafado más de un tornillo. Como toda la familia.

Hizo un gesto que indicaba que podía pasar, tomó lo lentes que recién había comprado para aparentar un aire intelectual –Ya los necesitaba, después de todo– Y una tablilla para hacer las anotaciones pertinentes.

Sasuke apareció; todo arrogancia y mal genio incluido; se hizo a un lado el pesado flequillo que le cubría los ojos negros. Itachi estaba seguro de que Sasuke se había pasado una buena hora alaciándose el cabello.

Hizo una anotación a la tabla que sostenía en las manos.

_Uke_

Hizo una rápida mirada a su hermano pequeño; los psicoanalistas necesitan ver más allá de las palabras para poder llegar al fondo del problema –No es como si él pudiera ver demasiado, el _Mangekyou _suele tener ese efecto–.

Haori blanco, que dejaba más a la vista de lo que cubría, las sandalias a la moda y los pantalones ajustados,

"_Parece una Geisha"_ Itachi pensó.

Pero él no era nadie para juzgar a su hermanito. Como su única familia con vida –Gracias a su causa, cabe agregar– lo único que podía hacer era apoyar a Sasuke en la, ehr… profesión que había elegido.

Tal vez, si ahorraba lo suficiente, podría pagar el _Mizuage* _de Sasuke. Kami sabe que él de verdad _ama _profundamente a su hermano.

– ¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí, _Otōto_?

Sasuke hizo un gesto, que solo podía calificarse de _berrinche._

–Naruto me ha obligado a venir –Escupió, mientras tomaba asiento en el diván y acariciaba la empuñadura de _Kusanagi, _sonriendo sádicamente al pensar lo fácil que sería cortar en pedazos muy pequeños a su _Aniki_.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, e hizo otra anotación.

_Hace gestos fálicos con su espada.__ Uke total _

Sasuke no mentía. De verdad el rubio lo había obligado a cruzar los cinco países para concertar una cita con su hermano. Decía que la cabeza del moreno necesitaba más de un arreglo y ¿Quién mejor que un Uchiha para arreglar la mente retorcida de otro Uchiha?

Además, Kakashi lo había recomendado ampliamente. El hombre de pelo plateado aseguró que Itachi le había ayudado a superar el duelo por la muerte de Obito –Iruka y cintas de cuero fueron usadas como terapia– y que ciertamente, era bueno en lo que hacia.

Así que Naruto, atraído por las cintas de cue– Ehh… la eficaz terapia de Itachi; había literalmente, arrastrado a Sasuke a través de las cinco grandes naciones hacia la cueva de Akatsuki –Amenazas varias y la técnica de _No-más-sexo-en-lo-que-te-queda-de-vida _fueron utilizadas ahora para este propósito–.

Al escuchar la vergonzosa historia, Itachi hizo una anotación de nuevo.

_Absolutamente Uke._

–Así que, Sasuke –El mayor de los Uchiha dejó la tablilla y apoyó los codos en la mesa –. Cuéntame exactamente cuál es el problema.

Sasuke hizo alguna clase de _tic _extraño con las cejas, luego balbuceó algo incomprensible.

–Disculpa, no puedo entenderte –Esta de más decir que Itachi disfrutaba de esto casi tanto como perseguir Bijuus.

– ¡Todo es culpa de ese idiota! No se porque quien tiene que venir a terapia soy yo.

Itachi sonrió, vanidoso.

–Así que, todo es culpa de Naruto-Kun.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, como diciendo _¿Acaso no es obvio?_

–Bien, dime entonces ¿Por qué es culpa de Naruto-Kun?

– ¡Porque- ¡Porque– ¡Pues Porque es él quien no ha quedado embarazado! ¡Y dice que yo estoy obsesionado con el clan y soy un adicto al sexo y que no lo dejo descansar!

Itachi hizo un gesto, que esperaba que fuese comprensivo –La empatía jamás fue su fuerte– y luchó contra la desesperada necesidad de burlarse de su hermano.

–Mh, ya veo, y ¿Cuántas veces es que tienen sexo?

Sasuke volteó el rostro hacia la pared, volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando vio las fotografías.

–Unas quince veces.

–Quince veces a la semana –Itachi apuntó.

–Al día –Sasuke le corrigió.

Bien, él tampoco culpaba al pequeño zorro rubio. Los Uchiha eran maquinas insaciables de sexo… Se preguntaba si Naruto-Kun estaría dispuesto a compartir.

Céntrate, Itachi.

Bien. Sin embargo, le parecía que las _ansias_ de Sasuke estaban mal dirigidas; tal vez si usaran otro _enfoque._

–Dime, _Otōto _¿Han intentado algún cambio de _postura_?

– ¡Todo el maldito Kamasutra! –Casi gritó.

Itachi se rascó un poco la nuca, sorprendido por la estupidez de su hermano pequeño.

–No me refiero a ese tipo de postura.

La información tardó un segundo en entrar en aquella cabeza atrofiada. Cuando lo hizo, Itachi lamentó la pérdida de su escritorio de pino.

– ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Aquí el seme soy yo!

–Sí, claro –Itachi se metió un dedo en el oído para acallar los agudos gritos que hacia Sasuke mientras destrozaba su escritorio–. Piensa en esto ¿Quién te arrastro hasta aquí? ¿Por quién fue que volviste a la Hoja? Una cosa es ser _seme _y otra _Dominante_. Y es bien sabido que el Dominante de la relación siempre hace creer al otro que tiene el control.

Sasuke activó el _Sharingan_, y empuñó a _Kusanagi _con más fuerza, pero su hermano mayor lo cortó con un gesto de su mano.

–Oh carajo. Ya me tienes harto. Solo mírate, tienes escrito _follame _en todas partes ¿Crees acaso que mis padres te llamaron Sas-uke por casualidad? Ahora, bájate los pantalones y deja que Naruto-Kun te meta su p**** por tu c*** y vuelve en dos meses. Pasa a pagar con Konan, un placer verte _hermanito._

Derrotado, el menor volvió a enfundar su katana, sabiendo que esa era una batalla perdida, sabiendo también que _alguien _iba a pagar esa estúpida consulta directamente de su monedero de rana.

—

* * *

—

Dos meses más tarde; en su nuevo escritorio de cedro, la puerta de su consultorio se abrió, dejando paso a un Naruto radiante de felicidad, y a un Sasuke aún más huraño de lo que lo recordaba.

–Itachi-San –Naruto hizo una reverencia y le extendió con ambas manos una cajita laqueada –Por tu ayuda, muchas gracias.

–Espero que mi consejo haya ayudado.

– ¡Claro que si ´ttebayo! –Naruto dirigió sus ojitos soñadores al vientre de Sasuke. Luego, seriamente se volvió al mayor de los hermanos –Tengo un último favor que pedirte.

Naruto se inclinó, hasta que sus ojos miraban directamente al suelo –Quiero casarme con Sasuke, y siendo tu su… ehm.

–Único pariente con vida –Sasuke ofreció, mosqueado.

–Sí. Eso. Bueno, por favor, concédeme su mano.

Itachi asintió, satisfecho.

–Por supuesto, Naruto-Kun. Te entrego a Sasuke, hazlo feliz.

– ¡Usuratonkachi, no teníamos que venir hasta aquí! ¡No soy una chica! ¡Y yo decido con quien me caso!

–Sí. Sí. –Naruto puso una mano tras la espalda del moreno y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba hacia abajo–. Con calma, Sasuke-Chan, recuerda lo que te dijo la vieja; nada de exaltaciones.

–Te voy a dar…

Las voces se perdieron mientras atravesaban la puerta, Itachi abrió la caja laqueada, y comenzó a comer el arroz con judías rojas que Naruto le había preparado*.

Ahora Sasuke reviviría el clan. Y se casaría. Por lo menos se había ahorrado el dinero del _Mizuage_. Tal vez usaría esos fondos para comprar a Konan el uniforme de enfermera que vio en el catalogo el otro día.

—

**~Owari~**

—

**

* * *

**

* * *

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_* __**Papá Freud **__Sigmund Freud, padre del psicoanálisis, mi maestra de psicología en el Instituto lo llamaba "Papá Freud"_

_* ¿Soy la única que piensa que Kisame está enamorado de Itachi?_

_*__** Complejo de Edipo**__ se refiere al conflicto emocional que se da en la infancia de todo ser humano de sexo masculino o femenino cuando, por un lado, se siente una atracción sexual inconsciente por la madre (en el caso de los hombres) y por el padre (en el caso de las mujeres), por el otro (simultáneamente), se percibe también un sentimiento de odio (también inconsciente) hacia el padre (por parte de los hombres) ó hacia la madre (por parte de las mujeres)._

_*__** Estigmatofilia:**__ Excitación ante tatuajes, agujereamientos (píercing), sacrificios o cicatrices._

_* __**Problemas existenciales**__ o __**Dilemas existenciales **__Frase típica de K-RO, casi puedo jurar que la digo cada día._

_*__**Mizuage **__Ceremonia donde las Maiko vendían su virginidad para pagar parte de la deuda con la Okiya donde vivían. Significaba su mayoría de edad, y su inicio como Geisha._

_*Obvia alusión a la perdida de la virginidad._

_Estoy seca, no puedo escribir nada de lo que está en mi mente, pero ayer mi musa fugitiva vino, dio la idea y se largo [como de costumbre]. Y como no puedo avanzar a mis otros fics aunque me pase el día enfrente del ordenador, decidí que por lo menos me quitaría la espinita de escribir este. Espero les haya gustado [el humor jamás fue mi fuerte]_

_Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es bien recibida._


End file.
